darkdreamchroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Inside Jokes
THIS IS INCREDIBLY SILLY Also arguably needed to understand what we're talking about half the time. Note from Eris: If you edit this page, place the provided HTML character code in front of the semi-colon for the winky face. This ensures that the semi-colon is kept and not lost by this stupid editor. And type it, don't copy and paste. Stupid editor. HTML code for semi-colon: ; Also: IF YOU ARE GOING TO EDIT, EDIT THE ENTIRE THING AND NOT JUST THE SECTION AS THIS REMOVES THE LINE BETWEEN AND I WILL SMITE YOU!!! SCROLL PAST WHAT YOU DON'T WANT TO EDIT!!! Typing Quirks !!! = Always use three exclamation points!!! Brochacho noticed WhiteSuit used it and began exaggerating it ;D = WhiteSuit uses it a lot, and it annoys Doc Lover(s) = Doc/Vadiir, and the term annoys Doc SUCH ABD LAGE = SUCH BAD LAG RIVLAAAAAA = RIVAL Workshett = A hilarious joke done by a friend who entered InnerCircle chat with this name (: = IT WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!!! Also, it bothers Brochacho TAHT = BECAUSE THAT RAEG = RAGE Indeed = Commune members say it a lot It should also be noted that I am a liar = First said by The Gentleman during a Q&A session Servo's dead... Or something = She was gone and she's dead or something Normal sleep paterns are for the Unaware Servo situation here = Because she causes a lot of situations "will give you ______ if you turn Curtain or Synclair lesbian" . . . and then they died HLELLO = Customary greeting, thanks to DavAniel YOPOS = Typos MEWO = EVERYONE IS A CAT Nicknames Vadiir : MechanicalTrees, MT, Mountain, Moony, Mechy, The Fresh Prince, Voorhees, The Lover, The Artist Formerly Known as MT, Mechy-Moony-tsuntsun-kun, Darth Vadiir, Firestarter, Greece, I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH, Sicario, Saucy, ChickenButt!Hair, Elwood Whitesuit : WS, WhiteStripes, Stripes, Worksheet, Workshett, The Husband, Darth Vader, TigreStrisce, Prussia, Hidan Alexis : HiddenBreeze, HB, Pencil Geoffrey : TurningWords, Geoffers, Geoff, Geoffnom KarmA : Mark, DenMark, Marker, KarMarky, KarmA Chameleon, Itachi, Jake WiltedTree : WT, Weight, JUSTICE, Nyan Cat, Wilt, Kira HappyRobin : HR, Hour MistLeaf : ML, MiliLiter, MistTea, Misty WhiteDress : Brochacho, Bro, Nein, The Wife, England, NACHOWIZARD, Naruto, BELIEVEIT, MistSpider, BrochachoCatcho LastLord : LoL, LoopyLord, Doc, the Jester, Turkey, L, DoctorCat CrimsonBranches : CB, Barney, The Smiling Death, Emoticon Man ShadowLeaves : Shrubs SickleTwig : ST, StupidTwit, Twiggy Neoplayer2 : David, Davaniel, CatAniel Shipping Wall Vadiir/KarmA : Created and only ever supported by Brochacho, presumably to annoy Vadiir; hasn't been mentioned since Vadiir was still called Munenany ∞'Vadiir/Doc LastLord' : Yes, me. Created by Brochacho to annoy me. Worked flawlessly. Used to make me rage hard every time it was implied, but I've gotten used to it and it no longer fazes me. Also called "Greece/Turkey," as OOG Doc has a Turkey mask ∞'WhiteSuit/Brochacho WhiteDress' : Created by WhiteSuit because Brochacho is bad at life and kinda led him to it. Infuriates her greatly. It's all but canon now, too. Also called "Prussia/England" because she cosplays as England from Hetalia and he has red eyes like Prussia. ∞'CrimsonBranch/CurtainC' : Created when it was pointed out that Curtain was the only one in the chat at the time who wasn't paired with someone. Naturally, I had to create a pairing, and CB was the funniest because they haven't even met and because IT'S CB. Curtain flipped out, so I decided to keep it up, and Eris tweeted that it's canon now. FLAWLESS VICTORY ' WiltedTree/MsSynclair' : Created for the same reason as the above. WT was just the first person I thought of. Synclair is okay with this. It's nearly canon, seeing as WT enjoy dates with slim brunettes that are eighteen, and Synclair fits this. KarmA/ServoMascherato : Created for the same reason as above. We needed someone to ship her with and CB was taken, so we settled on KarmA temporarily because of how much she admires his father. She wasn't pleased. Geoffrey/ServoMascherato : Created for the same reason as above. Servo, in an apparent effort to get herself shipped with CB, posted a Shipper Squirrel picture that said something about shipping dead characters because the fandom has necromancy, saying that the actual characters have necromancy in this case. My troll side had its own interpretation, and this happened. She wasn't pleased. List made by Not!Doctor ∞These pairings are canon Doc/Vadiir/CB Doc/CB Curtain/Slenderman Vadiir/CB Neo/Guitar Pardi/Midtime Curtain/Doc a one-night stand Sam/Alexis Midtime/Punxtr Pardi/Servo Tasha/Synclair/WT Servo/TW Curtain/Curtain Servo/CB Eris/Nein CB/Sasha CB/Doc FOREVER Curtain/Servo Doc's Face / Servo's Sticky Notes The LinkedCommune For giggles one night after we were hyper, we created our own Commune, and our own email. IT IS CALLED DERP WARS. Dystopia Equals Ridiculous Panties We Are Ridicuously Silly. MsSynclair : MistressSynclair ; Leader of the Commune, Trimmer ; The New Chain Mask DoctorWhy : LastLord ; Enforcer ; The Grinning Jester Mask ServoMascherato : ServoMascherato ; Enforcer ; The ULTIMATE EXCEPTION Mask CurtainC : CurtainComedy ; Illustrator ; The Starring Eyes Mask Neoplayer2 : DavAniel ; Grand Shearer ; The Mistaken Identity Mask Midtime : EighthWatch ; Reader ; The Schizoid Kitsune Mask Pardicolor : DesertShade ; Reader ; The Triumphant Return!!! Mask Guitar23 : AlwaysLate ; TimeKeeper ; The Forgotten Time Mask DERPWARSCommune@gmail.com ;D http://twitter.com/#!/DERPWARSCommune TheUWAL TUWAL ': A name originally suggested while the group was deciding what they should be called. TUWAL sounds like towel'', and the Linked being as silly as they are, they made The Towels. '''The Towels : A motion brought forth by BrochachoNacho and Not!Doctor. They had thought it would be funny if TheUWAL members each had their own towel with the name branded onto it. ServoMascherato followed up on the suggestion and messed with a picture of towels to put 'TheUWAL' on it. The towels were loved by each person, and it was great for a round of laughs. Trollings Because we all love to do it now and then. Servo more of a now pe rson instead of then.